Clouded in darkness, I keep moving forward
by Yuu-Sensei
Summary: After defeating Slade, our group of friends gets to face everyday problems, romance, suspense, drama, a bit of everything. With a focus on depressing, sad things like cookies! ;w;


It was a dark and rainy afternoon, you could hear the rain bash against the window.  
Beast boy and Cyborg was playing video games as usual. Their loudness was heard all across the T-Tower.

"Cyborg that's cheating man! You're definitely hacking." Beast boy said in anger.

"I ain't cheating Beast boy, you are just bad at the game." Cyborg responded with a grin.

"Boo-yah! In your face!" Cyborg shouted as he performed a little victory dance.

Raven was meditating in her room but was having a hard time concentrating due to all the shouting coming from the common room. Neither Beast boy or Cyborg noticed Starfire sitting on the coach, smiling and wiggling her body side to side. I guess she liked their bickering or maybe she was just spaced out, who knows. Robin on the other hand was up on the roof. He sat out there in the cold, the sky was dark and so was Robin's heart. He stared at the sky, listening to the rain as it fell.

"Can you guys be quiet for once?!" Raven shouted as she came out of her room.

"Beast boy thinks I'm cheating Raven, and I'm not." Cyborg argued.

"Who cares?" Raven said, getting more annoyed by the second.

"I do!" Cyborg shouted as he pointed at himself.

"Just come clean Cy, we all know you cheated." Beast boy said while crossing his arms and nodding.

"Fuck off." Cyborg retorted.

"Please! Friends we should not do the fighting, please stop this." Starfire said as she got up from the couch.

"Whatever, I'm going to make some tea." Raven said as she walked off to the kitchen.

"Ok, best of 10?" Beast boy said, grabbing the controller as he plunged into the couch.

"Sure BB, don't feel bad when I win every game though." Cyborg replied as he sat down on the couch, grabbing the controller and started furiously mashing buttons.

Starfire sat down as well and continued to wiggle her body side to side while smiling. She looked so happy, while the others on the couch were filled with determination. While the tea was brewing, Raven looked out the window, it was still raining but it wasn't raining as heavy as it was a while ago.

"Cy! You are definitely cheating! Cheater!" Beast boy shouted.

"Nah uh, BB, I told you not to be salty." Cyborg countered.

"Correction, you said, don't feel bad when I win every game though." Beast boy said while trying to impersonate Cyborg.

"Very good Beast boy, that sounded very much like friend Cyborg." Starfire said as she clasped her hands.

"Beast boy, it's the same thing!" Cyborg continued.

"Why is it a different word then, Cy? Hmm, Cy? Why would there be two words for the exact same thing huh?" Beast boy argued with a smug face as he pretty much got in Cyborg's face.

"BB ever heard of synonyms?" Cyborg said as he pushed Beast boy away from him.

"Syno-what?" Beast boy replied.

"Okay lemme explain." Cyborg said as he began explaining synonyms.

"I also want to hear friend Cyborg do the explaining of the synonyms." Starfire said, eyes filled with curiosity.

"This is going to be a long day..." Raven said as she sighed.

'I wonder what Robin is up to, haven't seen him all day.' She thought as she sipped on her tea.

* * *

 ** _~Unable to see where I'm going~_**

It was a new day, the dark sky had cleared and it was now a very beautiful color of blue. The clock was 06:30 am. Known as the early bird, Raven was in the kitchen brewing tea. Chamomile tea, that's what she was going to have this morning. As time went by and the tea had finished brewing. Raven took her cup of tea and started drinking. It was nice and soothing, Raven closed her eyes and smiled a little. Raven heard footsteps and opened her eyes, only to see their fearless leader Robin. He looked pretty tired, his appearance was normal except that he had this exhausted look on his face. ' _I wonder what he's been doing, maybe just his ordinary stuff I suppose._ ' Raven thought, only to be interrupted in her thoughts as Robin spoke.

"Raven, are you smiling?" Robin said, smirking.

Raven's smile disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I was just enjoying my time alone until someone came and ruined it." Raven responded.

"Ooh don't be like that Raven." Robin said with a sad face. "You know I think I am one of the most quiet people in the Teen Titans if not the most quiet one." He said while taking a cookie from the cookie jar that was standing on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Raven said as she took the cookie from his hand and walked away.

"Hey! That's my cookie Raven." Robin said pouting. "Give it back." He said as he took her by the shoulders and turned her around, only to notice that the cookie was gone. "My cookie..." Robin said with tears forming in his eyes.

"You are quite the actor Robin, there are more cookies in the jar, you know. Thanks for the cookie though." Raven said waving goodbyes to Robin as she started to leave the room. "No Raven wait!" Robin shouted. Raven stopped, "What is it Robin?" She asked. "Ehm, I..eh" Robin stuttered as he couldn't think of what he was going to say. "If you remember what you were going to say, you can say it later, you know where to find me." Raven said while she disappeared from his view.

' _What did I even want to say?_ ' ' _I just had this sudden urge to stop her...maybe I just wanted my cookie back._ ' Robin thought to himself. He walked to the big glass window of the common room. There he looked out and sighed. Robin had a feeling it was going to rain today also. ' _How can everyone be so happy and carefree all the time? I just don't get it_.' He thought as he turned around looking at the cookie jar.

' _I'm so empty inside._ ' Robin thought as he was holding the cookie jar.

"Just like this cookie jar." He said as he stared into the empty glass jar, only to see his own reflection. "I look horrible, haha." Robin said as he put the jar down on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Big thanks to everyone who took their time reading this! Ideas and constructive critic is welcomed! Don't forget to review as it encourages me to keep writing. :)

Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
